Bound By Fate
by AriaMoon15
Summary: Hear all about it! New technologies able to find your soul mate! However, it's not always who you expect. (Scorose) [I will do my best to write some fluff as well]
1. Chapter 1 - 1st Sept 2021

**Chapter 1 – 1st September 2021**

I walked the length of the train with my partner, Joseph Band. Tall but extraordinarily skinny boy. Prefect patrol was a fair drag, especially when your partner is practically a stranger, not that I wanted to be friends either. We had just caught some third years with some banned items. They no doubt thought I was a stick in the mud or sounded like their mothers, but rules are rules.

"Weasley," Joseph started looking as though he was finding the right way to say something.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking forward to the coming semester?" He must have decided against what he was originally going to say.

"Yeah, should be interesting?" I started feeling indifferent, probably sounded indifferent to. I sighed why can't I have a decent conversation was the general population of the school? Is it because I'm an introvert? Is it because I don't seem fun? Maybe it's because I'm in Ravenclaw? That I would happily choose a book over large crowds of people any day. Ironic, when you consider my family is a hoard of people. I chuckled internally to myself, it took all my strength to not smirk at that moment and could feel my mouth twitching.

"I think Transfiguration will be my favourite subject," Joseph continued. A typical safe topic for Ravenclaws: school work.

"Ah yeah, sounds like it'll be fun," I used the same tone as before.

"Rose Weasley where are you?" A familiar voice exclaimed from down the passage way. I mentally face-palmed and groaned bitterly. Why now? I just want to finish this and read my book.

Running up the passage way was her cousin Dominique Weasley. Beautiful waves of long blonde hair and a slim figure, you can tell she's part Veela at a glance. "There you are Rosie," She said slightly out of breath. Once she regained her normal breathing rhythm she flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued, "The fam wanted me to get you. Are you almost done?"

I looked at Joseph and he smiled said, "Don't worry there's only one carriage left, I've got it."

"Thanks Band," I slowly walked back up the passage way with Dom falling into step with me. She was probably the only one of my cousins I was close to, excluding Albus. The three of us, Al, Dom and I were all in sixth year now. It was a small blessing that she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw otherwise I'd never get any peace, though I love them all.

You could tell where our family had been crammed into from all the noise that was coming out of the compartment. Dom opened the door and I had to step back from the noise.

"- there's no way! It's got to be Emily Hunter as chaser!"

"- because it would have been a crime to let that happen –"

"- Ha! I win! Hand it over! –"

"Hey!" Dom had yell over the lot in the magically extended compartment.

They instantly quietened down and looked at us. Dom reminded me more and more of Aunty Ginny it was scary.

"Hey Rosie!"

"Rose!"

"Hey," I replied in a level voice to the many greetings and they went back to their conversations. "Why is everyone gathered in here?" I asked Al while leaned against the glass.

He shrugged, "Who knows."

It was then that I recognised a certain blonde headed boy that was Al's friend. He sat next to Al slouching into the green velvet seats.

"Well I'll be damned, it's Rose Weasley in the flesh," Scorpius Malfoy, put his hand to his chest dramatically in mock surprise. I rolled me eyes at his theatrics and ignored them. Al chuckled quietly then coughed to obviously cover it up.

"Malfoy," I gave a curt nod.

James Potter II, a seventh year, stood and commanded that we all be silent for his announcement, and no doubt the reason behind the rest of them gathering. Once it was relatively quiet he began.

"As of this year I have been made Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor!"

The rest of the group cheered, the only ones that hadn't were Louis and myself. Louis was in Hufflepuff and the rest, including Al and Malfoy, were in Gryffindor. I couldn't have cared less about Quidditch and much preferred to be reading on weekends. Louis, who did somewhat care, groaned at the thought that Hufflepuff will not stand a chance this year.

"Well done James. Well I'm heading off," I announced to the group as I left the compartment.

It's not that I was anti-social, it was just a self-diagnosed selective severe case of introversion.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rumours

**Chapter 2 – Rumours**

I walk up and down the train looking for my best and only friend. She was the only one I had really opened myself up to, well technically to begin with she pried the doors open. I spot a seemingly empty compartment, however, when I opened the door there was a couple who looked like they were glued together. Some people don't understand what too much PDA is, I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

Suddenly something hits my knees from behind and they buckle, lucky for me I have enough reflexes to keep my balance. Holding onto the wall I slowly turn around with one fist clenched, I knew exactly who did this. There she is, about the same height as me, with her chestnut brown shoulder length hair, perfectly straight. Envy level: 100% - but I love her anyway. I gritted my teeth as she smiled slyly.

"Katie, how many times have I said not to do that?"

She smiled even bigger which turned into a smirk. She brought her right hand to cover her mouth, "Ho Ho Ho, I don't know what you could possibly mean Rosie dear," she had put on a super posh accent.

I played along crossing one arm and holding the other in the air as if I held a fan. In the poshest voice I could manage I replied, "It's war then."

After a second, we both cracked and laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Gosh I had missed her; summer break was too dull.

"Oh I missed you," I hugged her tightly.

"Me too! Seriously too long," She pulled back from the hug and put one hand on my shoulder. "Onward to an empty compartment."

I chuckled quietly, suddenly remembering I was in the presence of many strangers on the train.

We managed to catch a empty compartment that others had missed. Score! I remembered what I had read in the paper the other day.

"Hey, did you read the paper the other day?"

She squinted at me trying to remember.

"The article about Soul Mates was the highlight…" I said hopeful it would jog memories. Thankfully it had.

"Oh!" Her eyes wide with excitement, "That one. I remember now."

"Yeah what do you think of it?"

"Hmm, I think that, as long as I'm with a handsome boy and we get along I would be fine with going through the process." She sighed with her hands cupping her cheeks. Katherine Wood was a hopeless romantic since forever it would seem. Though she could be surprisingly picky about things. She decided to lay down on the seat as we talked.

"Fair enough," I shrugged.

"And you?"

"Hmm I don't know how I feel about the whole lack of choice when it comes to your partner. I mean what if it so happens that you only last ten years? And what if they get it wrong?" I guess you can say I was a fairly typical Ravenclaw with regards to 'What-ifs' and careful consideration.

Katie nodded in agreement, "Very true, and what if you're not ready to commit just yet?... Although I have heard a rumour…" Katie excitedly sat up.

"Yeah?" I was intrigued, she knew exactly how to spark my curiosity, I guess that's her Ravenclaw side.

"Well I heard that even though they didn't give any details in the papers about the specific process of the spell and technology, there's a chance that Hogwarts will be involved first hand in some way." She squealed unable to contain her excitement.

"Really? I wonder how it would possibly be involved."

"Hey, if I try it will you come with me and try it too?" Katie pleaded.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know who my supposed soul mate was.

"Pleease, Rosie boo," Katie pouted a bit.

I never did like to see her disappointed, not when we first year or now. I chuckled, "ok, ok."

"Yay! Thank you!"

What do they have instore for us I wonder. All we really knew was that the spells components were a secret and the recipients had to be sixteen at the youngest to have the spell preformed. So really that means that once you get the spell done on you, and your soulmate isn't sixteen yet, you have to wait, I guess. Some part of me is looking forward to this more than I thought. We'll have to just wait and see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3 - Announcement

**Chapter 3 – The Announcement**

I sat in the Great Hall as Headmistress McGonagall gave the welcoming speech and Professor Longbottom sorted the first years into their houses. The first years seemed to shake, though, it was probably nerves or excitement.

"Remember our first year?" Katie whispered beside me and chuckled. I nodded and let the reminiscing begin.

I had predicted that I was most likely going to end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw; though I could tell I was more a Ravenclaw. I was nervous of what the family would think of the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor. I knew that I had Gryffindor qualities but showed little of them. Luckily, I didn't turn out to be the only one, Louis got sorted into Hufflepuff right before I got sorted into Ravenclaw. Just after that, I hazily remember that the whole hall went quiet as Scorpius Malfoy got sorted into Gryffindor. Not surprising really, but apparently it was the shock of the century to everyone else. The Weasley and Potter families have had close ties with the Malfoy family since the war ended, and Draco Malfoy helped Uncle Harry to defuse pure-blood supremacy; the three families have Christmas and New Year's get together every year, so as kids, we saw Scorpius Malfoy often. Though he's more of an acquaintance of the family so I have no bond with him at all, if you don't count friend-of-your-cousin.

Clapping had brought me out of memories from five years ago. The feast started with a wave of McGonagall's hand. Finally, the best part of the welcoming ceremony.

"Hmmm, I swear I'd repeat a year just for the food," Katie sat contently piling the stew in her bowl.

I replied in a high pitched posh tone, "Agreed," pointing at her with the fork.

Katie replied in the same tone, "We could totally pass as a year younger."

We both chuckled and were absorbed in eating the delicious food. Sometime later, after dessert, Professor McGonagall stood, "Would the prefects in their 5th year show the first years to their dormitories, I will ask all the 6th and 7th years to stay in the hall a moment longer, the rest of you may leave to sort out your studies for tomorrow."

There was contagious whispering as people slowly meandered their way out of the hall, leaving all the 6th and 7th years puzzled to say the least.

"Now, I would like to announce that the ministry research department has asked Hogwarts to hold an experiment. This experiment is not dangerous, and it is completely optional for each student," she paused gaging our reactions, which happened to be silence, "I'm sure you've all read the newspapers reporting about the technology that is able to find your soul mate. This experiment will involve the technology being used to help the students that participate to find their soul mate, this will help the researchers determine whether it is wise to allow this technology to be used worldwide." An eruption of whispers interrupted Professor McGonagall as she waited for there to be silence again and continued, "I felt you may already know the seriousness of confidentiality here, but I will stress it anyway, any information pertaining to this experiment is to be kept secret. The few that you can discuss this with are: your parents, others in your year level, teachers at Hogwarts and Madam Abbott. The press is not to know the details, and in the case that such a thing happens, this will result in immediate suspension and possible expulsion." After a pause she concluded, "More information will be given to students that participate. That is all for today good luck everyone."

After we had been dismissed, I was stunned that the Headmistress decided to allow this experiment to happen. Even though it's optional, it still could cause a social rift between people, after finding out the information. Katie and I made our way to the common room.

"Isn't that exciting!" Katie exclaimed locking her arm in mine.

"It is, but I get the feeling it won't be as simple as it appears." Nothing ever is, despite human habit to assume oversimplify things.

* * *

The next morning there was a notice on the common room board. "It's the participation forms!" a couple of girls squealed and caught the attention of everyone in the common room. Katie and I were about to head down to breakfast, but Katie decided to brave the crowd and get a form for both of us.

"Let's read it on the way to breakfast," I suggested in a level voice.

"Only you, Rose Weasley, would be game enough to suggest walking down the Ravenclaw tower steps while reading," Katie shook her head at first then continued, "let's do it!"

I smirked slightly, I had bitten the inside of my cheek to bottle the laughing fit that almost escaped.

The form title was: Participation form – SMTE. My guess was that it was – Soul Mate… something…Experiment.

It went on to explain my rights as a participant, a general description of the objective and a place for listing any potential allergies and medications that you might be taking. There is more but we just arrived at the Great Hall. It was certainly louder than usual, to be expected I guess, the gossip is no doubt going around in droves.

"You know, the due date for the forms is a week away, so you have time," I stated while reaching for the jam for my toast.

"I know," Katie pouted while leaning her head on her hand, "but the question is, when are you putting your form in?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to, I needed to think through the pros and cons first. Advantages: no need to bother with choosing or dating, supposedly. Disadvantages: what if we really don't get along? What if we hate each other? I'm still sceptical it could accurately match people who suit each other by magic alone.

"I'm not sure, is it really a good idea? I mean what if you don't get matched well?" I replied eventually.

"Hmm," She crossed her arms, "Fair, but I still think it's worth a try, it's not like it's a permanent thing."

Wait, what? It's not? "It's not? How do you know?"

"It's on the second page," She pointed at the parchment with her knife, that she had been using to cut pancakes. I swiftly flip to the second page and read.

 _Rules during the agreement:_

 _You cannot drop out after stage 2 of the program, thus you only have stage one to decide whether to continue._

 _The instructions are to be followed as closely as possible to make sure the experiment is as accurate as possible._

 _As this is new technology we cannot guarantee that your individual soul mate will be revealed._

 _By participating you are agreeing to the following:_

 _To conducted meetings with your soul mate, if found, twice a week and to answer a select few questions each time together._

 _The program is in six stages, the first four will be conducted through the first year, the fifth and sixth will be the completing stages of the experience taking place after the second year. All stages past the second must be followed._

 _The last stages of the experiment are the governing time limit, the couple is aiming to be engaged by the end of the second year._

 _There is only one exception to these being: for b) and c) the couple do not have to legally be engaged or married in this program and have the choice to break up after the program. However, during the program, the aim is still to be engaged by the end of the second year._

I was shocked by the expectation of engagement after only two years. _Just what are we getting into here? Though at least it's not permanent. But still, engaged after two years!_ _Hang on_ , I did some of the maths, _doesn't that mean it will be the end of seventh year for us? And what about the current seventh years?_ I snapped out of my thoughts to see the mass exodus from the Great Hall. _Oh no_. I looked over at Katie who was quite happily eating ice cream.

"Katie, we are going to be late," I sternly said as I gathered my things and shoved the parchment in my book bag.

"It's only transfiguration, this is ice cream," She managed with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Just take it with you."

"Ok ok, I'm coming, hang on."

Sitting in Herbology was interesting enough, but today it was a practical lesson. I had never been one for gardening; plants seem to know it too. I am always debating whether I watered them too much or too little or whether I am even giving them the right nutrients. I sighed inwardly as Professor Longbottom gave the instructions of how to properly cut the heads off the Venomous Tentacula. It's definitely not that Professor Longbottom is boring, well maybe a little, but Herbology was a subject I dread bitterly.

We were sitting at tables in groups of four, though my table only had three because Katie and I didn't mind not being in a full group. The girl who sat with us was in Gryffindor and had awkwardly wandered over because all the other seats had been taken.

"Today, I have a surprise for the class," Professor Longbottom announced and that caught my attention, "I have been watching the class for the lesson and last year, I have decided to change the seating to ones I have assigned you." As expected most people groaned because as soon as a Professor says something like that, you know you most likely won't be with your friends. "Now now, it's nothing to groan at, let's all stand up and go to the sides of the room."

We did so picking up all our stuff as well. "Now table one is Emily, Josh…"

"Hopefully we are at the same table again," Katie whispered as we both still stood.

"Indeed," I stated in monotone and nodded.

"Rose," I heard Al calling my name and looked over. "Over here." He gestured to his table which was almost full, one seat left.

I sighed internally, predicting the lesson would be a long one, and held Katie's shoulder for a second before walking over to the seat. My group consisted of Al, Malfoy and my prefect partner Joseph. _Is it dinner time yet?_ As the lesson started Al chatted with Malfoy and I did my best to study despite their noisy conversation. _Why don't people respect that some of us like to study in silence?_

"So Rose, you don't seem to like Herbology much," Joseph beside me stated.

"No," I replied bluntly not looking up from my work. Sometime later I looked up to find Malfoy staring straight at me. _When did they stop talking?_ I hadn't noticed. He looked back down at his work as soon as I had spotted him, as if to disguise that he had been looking.

 _Well, that was weird,_ I shrugged the thoughts off to continue studying until dinner time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Riddles and Doors

**Aria: *Rises from a grave* Yes! I am back from the dead! Back from my writing block! Procrastination is the best!**

 **Enjoy XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Riddles and Doors**

I had found the best little alcove in the courtyard of the castle. The place I'd go for some peace and quiet. It has a stone seat and overlooked the beautiful hills; the occasional windy day is quite soothing as well. A few other people knew about it, but not many people used this particular spot, on a Saturday, at mid-morning. An echoing of footsteps broke my concentration. Annoyed, I looked up to see who interrupted my reading, alas, I found Malfoy, with his back against the wall and looking around the corner. He held his text books and his hair was more tattered than usual.

"Lose something?" I made no attempt to cover my annoyance. The question wasn't seeking an answer, though, I was presented with one.

"Nope, just chilling here, for a bit if you don't mind," He kept glancing between me and the archway. I didn't reply. It wasn't _my_ archway Afterall.

After an extended pause, he asked, "What book are you reading?"

"The Hunger Games," I replied instantly.

"Is it a good read? What's it about?" he sat next to the archway and two feet away from me.

"It's definitely good, it's about…" I had let my guard down and now Malfoy could tell even from my voice I was excited about the book. How embarrassing. Merlin, please, send me an owl that can chase away Malfoy.

"And…" He inquired about the rest, looking at her with a steady gaze.

"Nothing…" I tried to backpedal as fast as possible, _think think what would distract him,_ "I think they found you Malfoy." He immediately whipped his head left around to the archway to find, no one. I quickly make a run for the other corridor and straight back to the Common Room. The door, however, had other plans.

"To enter you must answer this riddle."

Oh, for fuck sake. I groaned while out of breath, which made me sound like I was a dying cat. Hands on my knees as I leaned against the wall. Looking back to see nobody, yet, I took a deep breath and focused back on the riddle.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind, what am I?"

Of course, it's a stupid riddle. My mind drew a blank. The stress of Malfoy potentially following me was interrupting my recall. Why of all the houses did I have to be in Ravenclaw? Actually, why couldn't we just have a password?

"Food, because of the wastage?" I replied.

"Incorrect, try again."

"Crap," I say under my breath.

"Incorrect, try…"

"Oh, shut up you," I snap back.

Scuffing sounds turned my attention to the stairwell. Malfoy came jogging around the corner.

"Good...I caught up...to you," he started catching his breath.

I wanted to be invisible in that moment, just another part of the stone walls. When I didn't reply, he walked closer to the door and it asked him the same question.

Malfoy turned to me with raised eyebrow, "Weasley, why are you still standing out here?"

What am I supposed to say to that? That the Ravenclaw couldn't figure out the riddle to get into her own dorm? And look like an idiot?

"I was just catching my breath," I brushed the comment off.

After a stretching silence, Malfoy asked, "Are you going to answer the riddle?"

I was silent, trying desperately to come up with the answer while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"footsteps," Malfoy answered.

"Correct." The door swings open.

I groaned, now I looked like the only supposedly smart girl with no smarts. I walked straight into the common room leaving Malfoy calling my name behind me. I ran up the stairs and closed the door to our dorm behind me.

"Hey, you alright?" Katies asked from her bed.

"I'm ok, but I completely looked like an idiot in front of Malfoy," I whined as I let gravity take me to my bed face first.

"Wait, wait, wait, now you have to tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Forms

**Chapter 5 - The Forms**

It was Sunday. I was the first Sunday in a while that Katie and I hadn't slept through the morning, rather the day. We wandered the halls heading to the Hospital Wing. Holding tight our completed forms for the SMTE. Madam Abbott, stood in center stage, orchestrating the solutions to students aliments as if she were a conductor. While Madam Jones supervised the form collection. There was a box with a narrow slit in the top and a label presenting the self-explanatory. ' _SMTE Forms_ ' it read, with a line of four students dropping the fate of their near future into a deep dark box. Why did I decide to do this again? Was it out of fear of never finding a person that I could spend my life with? Or was it out of curiosity at the potential failure of the technology and ultimately the experiment? So hard to tell. Katie looked at the box with eyes full of excitement and anticipation. All I could fathom was dread, that tangled in the base of my gut. The line had disappeared by the time we had reached the box. Katie released the papers with a sigh of joy and moved so I could do the same. Only, I hesitated. Tormented by the conflicting thoughts bouncing around in my head. The doubts and worries seemed to creep up from my heart. Looking into the box, it was black as the ink I used to sign the document. I wondered if I was signing away my fate.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Katie urged in a quiet voice.

I took a deep breath. It may be out of my comfort zone. It might cause me to drag my feet, but Katie is my best friend. An upside could be that it will be fun to talk about in the future. It's no like it's permanent anyway. Why not. I let the paper go and watched it disappear. I let out a sigh of relief. It's rare for me to make such stressful decisions.

"Now want should we do with the rest of the day?"Katie stretched as we stood in the corridor. There was an abrupt shout. The word was hard to decipher but for a moment I thought I heard my name. Katie looked to the side and said, "I think Malfoy is calling you." She gave a slight smirked after giving me a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

At the mention of the boys name, I turned around praying for it not to be true. I saw Malfoy running up the corridor.

"Crap, crap, crap." I pulled Katie and we started running down a different corridor. Before he could catch up I pulled open the door of a nearby classroom and shut the door. Casting the Imperturbable Charm in the nick of time as I heard footsteps pass by.

"Why do you time he wanted to talk to you hey? She asked in the same tone from before.

"How in the world would I know," I groaned anticipating more occasions of running and hiding.

"Well you can't hide from him forever, he's in our Herbology class remember?"

I had forgotten about that until that moment. I was happier ignorant. I groaned louder and hugged Katie at torso height for comfort. "I had happily forgotten about that! Oh, why did he have to be in my class of all classes? And why does Merlin hate me?"

Katie patted my head, "Maybe he does," I pulled back to retort as my head throbbed like an alarm clock that won't turn off.

"Oooow"

"Nnarowww"

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" I asked while holding the back of my head.

"I sink I bith my tomm," she replied holding her cheek. We made our way back to the Hospital Wing just be sure Katie was alright. I apologised the whole way there.


	6. Chapter 6 - 9th Sept 2021

**Chapter 6 – 9th Sept 2021**

Today is one of those days, even a studious person would rather stay in bed and not go to class. Herbology will be the death of me one day. Half asleep still, I cut my maple syrup soaked pancakes into small pieces – it's easier to eat – while Katie braiding my particularly wild curls today.

"Rose, your hair is getting so long it's halfway down your back now." Katie is in love with my red curly mess of hair, I'd give it to her if I could.

A squeal over the clanging of footsteps and dishes. Two Gryffindor girls were walking past whispering close together with excited hand gestures, engaged in feverish gossip.

"He did, I saw him."

"No way, Malfoy is so dreamy I wanna be his…"

I assume they were talking about SMTE, but who could really tell. Katie checked the time, "Oh class is starting soon."

"Ughhhhh!" Why Merlin, why? I have to face my mortal enemies and Malfoy. Desire to skip class: 80%. Studious habits: 95%. I'm too Ravenclaw for my own good.

I sigh as we collect our stuff and head to class.

I deliberately sat between Al and Joseph to avoid Malfoy. As my back was to Professor Longbottom, I luckily didn't even need to look at Malfoy. That was until…

"Now for some group work." There was a collective groan of most of the class, myself included. "Come on it's not that bad, it's the reason for the new groups. So, let's start with a list of steps on how to extract a Snargaluff pod and what they can be used for, then submit this to me as a group. Next lesson we will be extracting the pods so try and come prepared with your team."

The other groups start chatting as I silently begin my list as instructed. The boys talk for a while as I tune them out, I wonder when the class will end and whether I can get sick before next week.

"Rose, I think you should give input into this plan too," Al speaks louder than normal, which could alert the Professor.

"Fine," I put down my quill and look between Al and Joseph.

"As we were saying, the one who is best at casting a stunning spell should be first followed by two people holding down the plant and the last one will grab the pods," Joseph explained in a serious voice, you'd think we were Aurors trying to capture a criminal and not school students trying to defeat a plant.

"Ok well, who is good at charms here?" Malfoy askes as all eyes are on me.

"Fine, I'll do it, at least I don't have to touch the thing." They all smile, and my eyes are unconsciously face forward. Malfoy sat with a slightly tilted head with a wide grin that makes his eyes ooze happiness. What is there to be that bloody happy about? I quickly look away.

After class, I could hear Malfoy calling my name as I race out the door. Waiting for Katie is the only reason I waited outside.

"Weasley, have you been avoiding me?" Malfoy starts.

"I think that is a loaded question to start a conversation." I look past him to search for Katie.

"So you have been, that's fine, but I'd rather you'd stop running away from me every time we meet." Malfoy chuckles as if it somehow amused him.

"I would if you would stop following me at times and trying to find me," I look him directly.

He pulls out and offers me, the book that I misplaced, the Hunger Games. "I was just trying to return this."

"Oh…thank you then," I take the book back. We stand in awkward silence for seemingly forever as we go weird stares from passersby. What is taking her so long?

She walks out of the classroom talking animatedly to Al. They have always gotten on well. Katie was red as if she was blushing, nah I'm probably seeing things.

"Sorry we took so long, we were just discussing how we both are in the SMTE." Katie gave me a greeting hug.

Before the boys respond I call for retreat, "WELL, we must be off to our next class, see you two another time." We leave them kind of baffled.

That evening there was an announcement for the Head Boy and Girl that prefect shifts had been shuffled. Joseph walks away from the roster disappointed and down. Does that mean we got bad pairings? I rush over to the board.

Rose Weasley – Scorpius Malfoy.

It's official the universe hates me.


End file.
